This invention relates to 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds. These compounds are useful as antagonists of bradykinin, and are thus useful in the treatment of inflammation, asthma, allergic rhinitis, pain or the like in mammals, including humans. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds in the treatment and prevention of inflammation, asthma, allergic rhinitis, pain and other disorders.
Bradykinin (xe2x80x9cBKxe2x80x9d) is generated under conditions in mammals by the action of various plasma enzymes such as kalikrein on high molecular weight kininogens. It is widely distributed in mammals, as are its two receptor subtypes, B1 and B2. The actions of BK at the B2 receptor include mainly contraction of arterial and venous preparations, although it can cause relaxation of peripheral resistance vessels as well.
Many of the more important functions of BK, such as increases in vascular permeability, pain, and vasodilatation, however, are mediated by the B2 receptor. These effects at the B2 receptor are believed to be responsible for BK""s role in numerous diseases, such as inflammation, cardiovascular disease, pain, and common cold. Hence antagonists at the B2 receptor should find considerable therapeutic applications. Most of the efforts in this area thus far have been studied as analgesics and antiflammatory agents.
Numerous 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds which are B2 antagonists have been synthesized and disclosed in an number of patent publications such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,402, EP 899261A1 and WO 97/30048.
International Publication Number WO 96/06082 discloses a variety of 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds having a piperazinylcarbonylmethy group at the 2-position, which compounds are antagonists of bradykinin.
It would be desirable if there were provided a non-peptide antagonist against the B2 receptor, having potent B2 antagonistic activity without metabolic liability or drugxe2x80x94drug interactions, especially inhibition of P-450 isozymes such as CYP3A4.
the present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
wherein A is independently halo;
Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94S(O)-;
R1 and R2 are independently C1-4 alkyl;
R3 is selected from
(a) C7-14 azacyclo-, azabicylo- or azatricyclo-alkyl, in which the nitrogen atom optionally has a substituent selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from halo and halosubstitutedxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms and C1-6 acyl;
(b) hydrogen, C1-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from hydroxy, amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, pyridyl, carbamoyl, pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl, piperidinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, 2-oxopyrrolidinyl, C1-4 alkysulfonylamino, cyano, C1-6 acylamino, 1,1-dioxoisothiazolinyl, 2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidinyl, morpholino, C1-4 alkyl-2-oxopyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl and oxo-piperidinyl;
(c) piperidinyl optionally substituted on the nitrogen atom with C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
(d) C5-14 cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or tricycloalkyl, the C5-14 cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or tricycloalkyl being optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo, hydroxy, amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkoxybenzamido, morpholino and oxopyrrolidinyl;
(e) C7-10 bicycloalkenyl, benzo-C5-7 cycloalkyl or heterocyclic optionally substituted with one or two subtituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl and halo; and
(f) C1-6 alkyl-C3-7 cycloalkyl, the cycloalkyl moiety being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from cyano, amino-C1-4 alkyl-, C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl-, C1-6 acylamino-C1-4 alkyl-, C1-4 alkyl-sulfonylamino-C1-4 alkyl, amino, oxopyrrolidinyl, C4-7 cycloalkylamino-C1-4 alkyl, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl-, hydroxyl, carbamoyl, C1-6 acyl (C1-4 alkyl)amino, C1-6 acyl (C1-4 alkyl)amino-C1-4 alkyl, di-C1-4 alkylamino, pyrrolidinyl-C1-4 alkyl, oxopyrrolidinyl-C1-4 alkyl and di-C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-4 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(b) C5-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6-acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(d) C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio, the C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio being optionally substituted with one, two or three substitiuents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino;
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl;
(g) C1-4 alkylthio, C1-6 alkylthio, amino-C1-6 acylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfonylthio, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylthio or C1-4 alkoxyaminoacetylthio;
(h) C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl, the C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, C1-3 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, halo, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-4 acylpiperazinyl and C1-4 alkylthio; and
(i) C7-14 azacycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo and C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2; and
n is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof.
The present invention also relates to the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of the formula (I). The acids which are used to prepare the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the aforementioned base compounds of this invention are those which form nontoxic acid addition salts, i.e., salts containing pharmacologically acceptable anions, such as the chloride, bromide, iodide, nitrate, sulfate, bisulfate, phosphate, acid phosphate, acetate, lactate, citrate, acid citrate, tartrate, bitartrate, succinate, maleate, fumarate, gluconate, saccharate, benzoate, methanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate and pamoate [i.e., 1,1xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-hydroxy-3-naphthoate)]salts. The acid addition salts can be prepared by conventional procedures.
The invention also relates to the pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts of compounds of the formula (I). The chemical bases that may be used as reagents to prepare pharmaceutically acceptable base salts of those compounds of formula (I) that are acidic in nature are those that form non-toxic base salts with such compounds. Such non-toxic base salts include, but are not limited to, those derived from such pharmacologically acceptable cations such as alkali metal cations (e.g. potassium and sodium) and alkaline earth metal cations (e.g., calcium and magnesium), ammonium or water-soluble amine addition salts such as N-methylglucamine-(meglumine), and the lower alkanolammonium and other base salts of pharmaceutically acceptable organic amines. The base addition salts can be prepared by conventional procedures.
Compounds of formula (I) may contain chiral centers and therefore may exist in different enantiomeric and diastereomeric forms. The present invention relates to all optical isomers and all stereoisomers of compounds of the formula (I), both as racemic mixtures and as individual enantiomers and diastereoisomers of such compounds, and mixtures thereof, and to all pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment defined below that contain or employ them, respectively.
As the compounds of formula (I) of this invention possess at least two asymmetric centers, they are capable of occurring in various stereoisomeric forms or configurations. Hence, the compounds may exist in separated (+)- and (xe2x88x92)-optically active forms, as well as mixtures thereof. The present invention includes all such forms within its scope. Individual isomers can be obtained by known methods, such as optical resolution, optically selective reaction or chromatographic separation in the preparation of the final product or its intermediate.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to compounds with the following stereochemistry 
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to compounds with the following stereochemistry 
R3 and R4 each refer to azabicyclo-, azatricyclo-alkyl, bicycloalkyl, tricycloalkyl, and C7-10 bicycloalkenyl groups. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that such groups can exist as multiple stereoisomers including endo and exo orientations. The present invention includes all such stereoisomers. Specific embodiments include the exo isomers of the azabicyclo-, azatricyclo-alkyl, bicycloalkyl, tricycloalkyl, and C7-10 bicycloalkenyl groups (such as exo-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yls). Another specific embodiment includes the endo isomers of the azabicyclo-, azatricyclo-alkyl, bicycloalkyl, tricycloalkyl, and C7-10 bicycloalkenyl groups (such as endo-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yls).
The compounds, salts and prod rugs of the present invention can exist in several tautomeric forms, including the enol and imine form, and the keto and enamine form and geometric isomers and mixtures thereof. All such tautomeric forms are included within the scope of the present invention. Tautomiers exist as mixtures of a tautomeric set in solution. In solid form, usually one tautomer predominates. Even though one tautomer may be described, the present invention includes all tautomers of the present compounds.
The present invention also includes atropisomers of the present invention. Atropisomers refer to compounds of formula (I) that can be separated into rotationally restricted isomers.
The compounds of this invention may contain olefin-like double bonds. When such bonds are present, the compounds of the invention exist as cis and trans configurations and as mixtures thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d is fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo (preferably fluoro or chloro).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d means saturated monovalent hydrocarbon radicals having straight or branched moieties, or combinations thereof, including, but not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, secondary-butyl, tertiary-butyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d means alkyl-Oxe2x80x94, including, but not limited to methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, secondary-butoxy, tertiary-butoxy.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chalosubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as described above substituted with one or more halogens, including, but not limited to, chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d means a group having carbonyl such as Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 wherein Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or C3-7 cycloalkyl, including, but not limited to, formyl, acetyl, ethyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, n-propyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, isopropyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, n-butyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, iso-butyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, secondary-butyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, tertiary-butyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cyclopropyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cyclobutyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cyclopentyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cyclohexyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cycloheptyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC5-14 cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or tricycloalkylxe2x80x9d means monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic alkyl having 5 to 14 carbon atoms, such as cyclopentyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, bicyclo[3.3.0]octyl tricyclo[4.3.3.0]dodecyl, octahydropentalenyl and bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC7-14 azacyclo-, azabicyclo- or azatricyclo-alkylxe2x80x9d means monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic alkyl having 7 to 14 carbon atoms and one nitrogen atom in the ring, such as quinuclidinyl, azabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonyl, and azatricyclo[3.3.3.0]undecyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d means a monocyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon group which has one or more hetero atoms in the ring, preferably 4 to 10 carbon atoms and 1 to 3 heteroatoms, including such groups as piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrzoryl, piperazinyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, quinolyl and quinuclidinyl.
In the formula (I), A is preferably fluoro or chloro, and more preferably chloro.
In the formula (I), Y is preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 wherein m is 1 or 2, and more preferably m is 1.
In the formula (I), R1 and R2 are preferably, independently, methyl or ethyl, and more preferably methyl.
In the formula (I), R3 is preferably
(a) C7-14 azacyclo-, azabicyclo- or azatricyclo-alkyl, in which the nitrogen atom optionally has a substituent selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from halo and halosubstituted-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms and C1-6 acyl.
More preferably R3 is C6-9 azabicycloalkyl optionally substituted with C1-4 alkyl, benzyl or C1-4 acyl.
Most preferably R3 is methlylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, ethylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl or formylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl.
In the formula (1), R4 is preferably phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(b) C5-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)(C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(d) C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio, the C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-4 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino;
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl; and
(i) (C7-14 azacycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo and C1-4 alkyl.
More preferably R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-4 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C, c acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino; and
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl,
More preferably R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C3-7 heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy and C1-6 acylpiperazinyl;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl and C1-4 acylpiperazinyl;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino; and
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, hydroxy or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl.
Most preferably R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from ethylenedioxyethyl, aminoethoxymethyl, aminoethoxy, aminopropoxy, aminopropoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, dimethylaminopropyl, diethylaminomethyl, hydroxy, morpholinomethyl, methanesulphonylamino, oxopyrrolidinoethoxy, t-butoxycarbonylpiperazinomethyl, trifluoroethylamino, methylcarbamoylpropanoylaminomethyl, diethylaminoethoxymethyl, trifuloromethanesulfonylamino, piperazinocarbonyl, ethylaminoethoxymethyl, pyrrolidinoethoxy, morpholinoethoxy, piperidinoethoxy and dimethylaminoethoxy.
In the formula (I), R5 is preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl, and more preferably hydrogen.
In the formula (I), n is preferably 1, 2, or 3, and most preferably 2.
Preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
A is independently fluoro or chloro;
Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)m;
R1 and R2 are independently methyl or ethyl;
R3 is C7-14 azacyclo-, azabicyclo- or azatricyclo-alkyl, in which the nitrogen atom optionally has a substituent selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from halo and halosubstituted-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms and C1-6 acyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(b) C5-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(d) C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio, the C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino;
(f piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl; and
(i) C7-14 azacycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo and C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen;
m is 1 or 2; and
n is 1, 2 or 3.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to the above preferred compounds of the formula (I) wherein the azabicyclo- or azatricylo-alkyl group of R3 is in the exo orientation.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to the above preferred compounds of the formula (I) wherein the azabicyclo- or azatricylo-alkyl group of R3 is in the endo orientation.
More preferred compounds of this, invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
(A)n is 2,6-dichloro; Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94; R1 and R2 are methyl;
R3 is C7-14 azacyclo- or azabicyclo-alkyl, in which the nitrogen atom optionally has a substituent selected from C1-4 alkyl, benzyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from halo and halosubstituted-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl optionally substituted with one or two halogen atoms and C1-4 acyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-4 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino; and
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl;
and R5 is hydrogen.
Other preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
R3 is C6-9 azabicycloalkyl optionally substituted with C1-4 alkyl, benzyl or C1-4 acyl; or
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C3-7 heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy and C1-6 acylpiperazinyl;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, and C1-6 acylpiperazinyl;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino; and
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, hydroxy or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl.
Other preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
R3 is methlylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, ethylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl or formylazabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl; and
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from ethylenedioxyethyl, aminoethoxymethyl, aminoethoxy, aminopropoxy, aminopropoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, (dimethylamino)propyl, diethylaminomethyl, hydroxy, morpholinomethyl, methanesulphonylamino, oxopyrrolidinoethoxy, t-butoxycarbonylpiperazinomethyl, trifluoroethylamino, methylcarbamoylpropanoylaminomethyl, diethylaminoethoxymethyl, trifuloromethanesulfonylamino, piperazinocarbonyl, ethylaminoethoxymethyl, pyrrolidinoethoxymethyl, morpholinoethoxymethyl, piperidinoethoxy and dimethylaminoethoxy.
Other preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
R3 is 8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl, 8-ethyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl or 8-formyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl; and
R4 is phenyl substituted al the 2-position with substituent selected from ethylenedioxyethyl, aminoethoxymethyl, aminoethoxy, aminopropoxy, aminopropoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, (dimethylamino)propyl, diethylaminomethyl, hydroxy, morpholinomethyl, methanesulphonylamino, oxopyrrolidinoethoxy, t-butoxycarbonylpiperazinomethyl, trifluoroethylamino, methylcarbamoylpropanoylaminomethyl, diethylaminoethoxymethyl, trifuloromethanesulfonylamino, piperazinocarbonyl, ethylaminoethoxymethyl, pyrrolidinoethoxymethyl, morpholinoethoxymethyl, piperidinoethoxy and dimethylaminoethoxy.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to the above preferred compounds of the formula (I) wherein the 8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl, 8-ethyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl or 8-formyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl group of R3 is in the exo orientation.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to the above preferred compounds of the formula (I) wherein the 8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl, 8-ethyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl or 8-formyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl group of R3 is in the endo orientation.
Examples of preferred compounds of the formula (I) of this invention are:
Dimethyl-2-(2-{2-[(2-aminoethoxy)methyl]phenyl}ethyl)-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-2-{2-[2-(2-aminoethoxy)phenyl]ethyl}-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-2-{2-[2-(3-aminopropoxy)phenyl]ethyl}-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-2-(2-{2-[(3-aminopropoxy)methyl]phenyl}ethyl)-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-, 1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-{2-[(phenylsulfanyl)methyl]phenethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-{2-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]phenylethyl)-6-(2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinecarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-{2-[(diethylamino)methyl]phenyl}ethyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl]-6-[2-[2-(4-morpholinylmethyl)phenyl]ethyl]-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-{2-[(methylsulfonyl)aminophenyl}ethyl)-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-{2-[2-(2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl}ethyl)-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-2-[2-(2-{[4-(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-1-piperazinyl]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-{2-[(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)amino]phenyl}ethyl)-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[2-({[4-(methylamino)-4-oxobutanoyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]ethyl}-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-{[2-(diethylamino)ethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
4-(2,6-Dichloro-phenyl)-2-{2-[2-(2-diethylamino-ethoxymethyl)-phenyl]-ethyl}-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-[2-(2-{[(trifluoromethyl)sulfonyl]amino}phenyl)ethyl]-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-[2-(1-piperazinylcarbonyl)phenyl]ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-{[2-(ethylamino)ethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-{[2-pyrrolidinoethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-{[2-morpholinoethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-[2-(2-{[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-[2-(2-{[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Examples of more preferred compounds of the formula (I) of this invention are:
Dimethyl-2-(2-{2-[(2-aminoethoxy)methyl]phenyl}ethyl)-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-{2-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]phenyl}ethyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinecarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-(2-[(diethylamino)methyl]phenylethyl)-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-{2-[(methylsulfonyl)amino]phenylethyl)-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-(2-{2-[2-(2-oxo-1-pyrrolidinyl)ethoxy]phenyl}ethyl)-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[2-(([4-(methylamino)-4-oxobutanoyl]amino}methyl)phenyl]ethyl}-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-[2-(2-{[2-(diethylamino)ethoxy]methyl}phenyl)ethyl]-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
4-(2,6-Dichloro-phenyl)-2-{2-[2-(2-diethylamino-ethoxymethyl)-phenyl]-ethyl}-6-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester;
Dimethyl-4-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-2-{2-[4-(8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-oxoethyl}-6-{2-[2-(1-piperazinylcarbonyl)phenyl]ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-3,5-pyridinedicarboxylate;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
An example of a preferred compound of the formula (I) of this invention is (4R)-(xe2x88x92)-4-(2,6-Dichloro-phenyl)-2-(2-[2-(2-diethylamino-ethoxymethyl)-phenyl]-ethyl}-6-{2-[4-(exo)-(8-methyl-8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Another example of a preferred compound of the formula (I) of this invention is (4R)-(xe2x88x92)-4-(2,6-Dichloro-phenyl)-2-{2-[2-(2-diethylamino-ethoxymethyl)-phenyl]-ethyl)-6-{2-[4-(exo)-(8-methyl-8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]oct-3-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethyl}-1,4-dihydro-pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester, monosuccinic acid.
Preferable compounds of this invention have potent B2 antagonistic activity without metabolic liability or drugxe2x80x94drug interactions, especially inhibition of P-450 isozymes such as CYP3A4.
The compounds of formula (1) of the present invention exhibit significant bradykinin receptor-binding activity, and thus, the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention are readily adapted to therapeutic use as bradykinin antagonists for the control and/or treatment of a wide variety of clinical conditions in mammals, including humans. Such conditions include inflammation, cardiovascular disease, pain, common cold, allergies, asthma, pancreatitis, burns, virus infection, head injury, multiple trauma and the like.
As discussed above, the compounds of formula (I) of this invention have an antagonistic action towards bradykinin and are thus useful in therapeutics, particularly for the treatment of inflammation and inflammatory disorders, rheumatoid arthritis, cystitis, post-traumatic and post ischemic cerebral eczema, liver cirrhosis and other liver/kidney diseases, Alzheimer""s disease, cardiovascular disease, pain, common cold, allergies and immunology/allergy disorders, asthma, pancreatitis, burns and other skin disorders, virus infection and other infectious diseases, head injury, multiple trauma, rhinitis, hepatorenal failure, diabetes and other metabolic diseases, metastasis, pancreatitis, neovascularization, corneal haze, glaucoma, ocular pain, ocular hypertension and other eye diseases, angio edema or the like in mammalian, especially humans.
As discussed above, the compounds of formula (I) of this invention have an antagonistic action towards bradykinin and are thus useful in therapeutics, particularly for the treatment of Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease and other central nervous system disorders, Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, stroke, head trauma, post-surgical brain edema, brain edema (general), cytotoxic brain edema (such as that associated with brain tumors, stroke, head trauma, etc.), brain edema associated with metabolic diseases (renal failure, pediatric metabolic diseases, etc.), rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, migraine, neuropathic pain, pruritis, brain tumor and other cancers, pseudotumor cerebri, glaucoma, hydrocephalus, spinal cord trauma, spinal cord edema, neurodegenerative diseases, respiratory diseases, diuresis, natriuresis calciuresis, COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease), post-traumatic brain injury, itching, sepsis or the like in mammalian, especially humans.
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of disease conditions mediated by bradykinin, in a mammalian subject, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of inflammation, rheumatoid arthritis, cystitis, post-traumatic and post ischemic cerebral edema, liver cirrhosis, Alzheimer""s disease, cardiovascular disease, pain, common cold, allergies, asthma, pancreatitis, burns, virus infection, head injury, multiple trauma, rhinitis, hepatorenal failure, diabetes, metastasis, pancreatitis, neovascularization, corneal haze, glaucoma, ocular pain, ocular hypertension, angio edema or the like, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Multiple sclerosis, Stroke, head trauma, Post-surgical brain edema, Brain edema (general), Cytotoxic brain edema (such as that associated with brain tumors, stroke, head trauma, etc.), Brain edema associated with metabolic diseases (renal failure, pediatric metabolic diseases, etc.), Rheumatoid arthritis, Osteoarthritis, Migraine, Neuropathic Pain, Pruritis, Brain Tumor, Pseudotumor cerebri, Glaucoma, Hydrocephalus, Spinal cord trauma, Spinal cord edema, neurodegenerative diseases, respiratory diseases, diuresis, natriuresis calciuresis, COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease), post-traumatic brain injury, itching or Sepsis, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Preferably, the compounds of the present invention may be used to treat inflammation, asthma, allergic rhinitis and pain. More preferably, the compounds of the present invention may be used to treat inflammation, asthma and allergic rhinitis. Most preferably, the compounds of the present invention may be used to treat inflammation and allergic rhinitis.
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of disease conditions mediated by bradykinin, in a mammalian subject, which comprises administering to said subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method for the treatment of inflammation, rheumatoid arthritis, cystitis, post-traumatic and post ischemic cerebral edema, liver cirrhosis, Alzheimer""s disease, cardiovascular disease, pain, common cold, allergies, asthma, pancreatitis, burns, virus infection, head injury, multiple trauma, rhinitis, hepatorenal failure, diabetes, metastasis, pancreatitis, neovascularization, corneal haze, glaucoma, ocular pain, ocular hypertension, angio edema or the like, in a mammalian subject, which comprises administering to said subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method for the treatment of Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Multiple sclerosis, Stroke, head trauma, Post-surgical brain edema, Brain edema (general), Cytotoxic brain edema (such as that associated with brain tumors, stroke, head trauma, etc.), Brain edema associated with metabolic diseases (renal failure, pediatric metabolic diseases, etc.), Rheumatoid arthritis, Osteoarthritis, Migraine, Neuropathic Pain, Pruritis, Brain Tumor, Pseudotumor cerebri, Glaucoma, Hydrocephalus, Spinal cord trauma, Spinal cord edema, neurodegenerative diseases, respiratory diseases, diuresis, natriuresis calciuresis, COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease), post-traumatic brain injury, itching or Sespis, in a mammalian subject, which comprises administering to said subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical formulation comprising a compound of formula (I), a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and, optionally, one or more other pharmacologically active agents.
The present invention also includes isotopically labeled compounds, which are identical to those recited in formula (I), but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, sulfur, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31P, 32P, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labeled compounds of formula (I) of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labeled reagent for a non-isotopically labeled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing prodrugs of compounds of the formula (I). Compounds of formula (I) having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues which are covalently joined through peptide bonds to free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid groups of compounds of formula (I). The amino acid residues include the 20 naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also include, 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline, homocysteine, homoserine, ornithine and methionine sulfone. Prodrugs also include compounds wherein carbonates, carbamates, amides and alkyl esters which are covalently bonded to the above substituents of formula (I) through the carbonyl carbon prodrug side chain.
The present invention also encompasses sustained release compositions.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing the disorder or condition to which such term applies, or one or more symptoms of such disorder or condition. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the act of treating, as xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined immediately above.
xe2x80x9cInflammatory disorders,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, psoriatic arthritis, psoriasis, chondrocalcinosis, gout, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, Crohn""s disease and cachexia.
xe2x80x9cImmunology/allergy disorders,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as organ transplant toxicity, allergic reactions, allergic contact hypersensitivity, autoimmune disorders such as those disorders associated with granulomatous inflammation/tissue remodeling (such as asthma), immunosuppression and sarcoid.
xe2x80x9cInfectious diseases,xe2x80x9d including those mediated by viruses, bacteria, fungi or mycobacterial infection, as used herein, refers to disorders such as septic arthritis, AIDS, fever, Prion diseases, myasthenia gravis, Malaria, sepsis, hemodynamic shock, and septic shock.
xe2x80x9cRespiratory diseases,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (including emphysema), acute respiratory distress syndrome, asthma, hyperoxic alveolar injury and idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and other fibrotic lung diseases. It also includes obstructive or inflammatory airways diseases of whatever type, etiology, or pathogenesis; or an obstructive or inflammatory airways disease that is a member selected from the group consisting of asthma; pneumoconiosis; chronic eosinophilic pneumonia; chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD); COPD that includes chronic bronchitis, pulmonary emphysema or dyspnea associated therewith; COPD that is characterized by irreversible, progressive airways obstruction; acute respiratory distress syndrome (AIDS); and exacerbation of airways hyper-reactivity consequent to other drug therapy.
Asthma includes asthma of whatever type, etiology, or pathogenesis; or asthma that is a member selected from the group consisting of atopic asthma; non-atopic asthma; allergic asthma; atopic, bronchial, IgE-mediated asthma; bronchial asthma; essential asthma; true asthma; intrinsic asthma caused by pathiophysiologic disturbances; extrinsic asthma caused by environmental factors; essential asthma of unknown or inapparent cause; non-atopic asthma; bronchitic asthma; emphysematous asthma; exercise-induced asthma; occupational asthma; infective asthma caused by bacterial, fungal, protozoal, or viral infection; non-allergic asthma; incipient asthma; and wheezy infant syndrome.
xe2x80x9cCardiovascular diseases,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as atherosclerosis including atherosclerotic plaque rupture; aortic aneurysm including abdominal aortic aneurysm and brain aortic aneurysm; congestive heart failure; myocardial and cerebral infarction; stroke; cerebral ischemia; coagulation and acute phase response; left ventricular dilation; post ischemic reperfusion injury; angiofibromas; hemangiomas; and restenosis.
xe2x80x9cEye diseases,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as aberrant angiogenesis, ocular angiogenesis, ocular inflammation, keratoconus, Sjogren""s syndrome, myopia, ocular tumors, corneal graft rejection, corneal injury, neovascular glaucoma, corneal ulceration, corneal scarring, macular degeneration (including Age Related Macular Degeneration (ARMD) including both wet and dry forms), proliferative vitreoretinopathy and retinopathy of prematurity.
xe2x80x9cMetabolic diseases,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as diabetes (including non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, diabetic retinopathy, insulin resistance and diabetic ulceration).
xe2x80x9cCentral Nervous Systemxe2x80x9d (CNS) disorders, as used herein, refers to disorders such as head trauma, spinal cord injury, inflammatory diseases of the central nervous system, neuro-degenerative disorders (acute and chronic), Alzheimer""s disease, demyelinating diseases of the nervous system, Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, peripheral neuropathy, pain, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, nootropic or cognition enhancement, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, migraine, depression and anorexia.
xe2x80x9cLiver/Kidney diseases,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as nephrotic syndromes, including glomerulonephritis and glomerular disease of the kidney, proteinuria, cirrhosis of the liver and interstitial nephrilis.
xe2x80x9cSkin disorders,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as skin aging, pressure sores, psoriasis, eczema, dermatitis, radiation damage, tissue ulceration, decubital ulcers, epidermolysis bullosa, abnormal wound healing (topical and oral formulations), burns and scleritis.
xe2x80x9cCancers,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to disorders such as solid tumor cancer including colon cancer, breast cancer, lung cancer and prostrate cancer, tumor invasion, tumor growth, tumor metastasis, cancers of the oral cavity and pharynx (lip, tongue, mouth, pharynx), esophagus, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, rectum, liver and biliary passages, pancreas, larynx, lung, bone, connective tissue, skin, cervix uteri, corpus endometrium, ovary, testis, bladder, kidney, other urinary tissues, eye, brain and central nervous system, thyroid and other endocrine gland, Hodgkin""s disease, non-Hodgkin""s lymphomas, multiple myeloma, and hematopoietic malignancies including leukemias and lymphomas including lymphocytic, granulocytic and monocytic.
Rhinitis includes seasonal allergic rhinitis; or perennial allergic rhinitis; or sinusitis of whatever type, etiology, or pathogenesis; or sinusitis that is a member selected from the group consisting of purulent or nonpurulent sinusitis; acute or chronic sinusitis; and ethmoid, frontal, maxillary, or sphenoid sinusitis.
Rheumatoid arthritis includes rheumatoid arthritis of whatever type, etiology, or pathogenesis; or rheumatoid arthritis that is a member selected from the group consisting of acute arthritis; acute gouty arthritis; chronic inflammatory arthritis; degenerative arthritis; infectious arthritis; Lyme arthritis; proliferative arthritis; psoriatic arthritis; and vertebral arthritis.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the compounds of the present invention are useful in treating a diverse array of diseases. One of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate that when using the compounds of the present invention in the treatment of a specific disease, the compounds of the present invention may be combined with various existing therapeutic agents used for that disease.
The compounds of formula (I) of the present invention may be expected to exhibit more effective therapeutic effects when used in combination with an H1-antagonist.
Thus, the present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of inflammation, rheumatoid arthritis, cystitis, post-traumatic and post ischemic cerebral edema, liver cirrhosis, Alzheimer""s disease, cardiovascular disease, pain, common cold, allergies, asthma, pancreatitis, burns, virus infection, head injury, multiple trauma, rhinitis, hepatorenal failure, diabetes, metastasis, cystitis, pancreatitis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, multiple sclerosis, stroke, head trauma, post-surgical brain edema, brain edema (general), cytotoxic brain edema (such as that associated with brain tumors, stroke, head trauma, etc.), brain edema associated with metabolic diseases (renal failure, pediatric metabolic diseases, etc.), rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, migraine, neuropathic pain, pruritis, brain tumor, pseudotumor cerebri, glaucoma, hydrocephalus, spinal cord trauma, spinal cord edema, neurodegenerative diseases, respiratory diseases, diuresis, natriuresis calciuresis, COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease), post-traumatic brain injury, itching, sepsis, or the like in a mammal, including a human, which comprises a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and an Hl-antagonist or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The combination of a compound of formula (I) of the present invention with an anti-histamine (H1 antagonist) is particularly favored for use in the prophylaxis and treatment of asthma and rhinitis. Examples of anti-histamines are chlorpheniramine, brompheniramine, clemastine, ketotifen, azatadine, loratadine, terfenadine, cetirizine, astemizole, tazifylline, levocabastine, diphenhydramine, temelastine, etolotifen, acrivastine, azelastine, ebastine, mequitazine, KA-398, FK-613, mizolastine, MDL-103896, levocetirizine, mometasone furoate, DF-1111301, KC-11404, carebastine, ramatroban, desloratadine, noberastine, selenotifen, alinastine, E-4716, efletirizine, tritoqualine, norastemizole, ZCR-2060, WY-49051, KAA-276, VUF-K-9015, tagorizine, KC-11425, epinastine, MDL-28163 terfenadine, HSR-609, acrivastine and BMY-25368.
The compounds of the invention may advantageously be employed in combination with one or more other therapeutic agents, including an antibiotic, anti-fungal, or anti-viral agent, an anti-histamine, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug or disease modifying anti-rheumatic drug.
For the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, the compounds of the present invention may be combined with agents such as TNF-xcex1 inhibitors such as anti-TNF monoclonal antibodies (such as Remicade, CDP-870 and D2E7) and TNF receptor immunoglobulin molecules (such as Enbrel(copyright)), COX-2 inhibitors (such as meloxicam, celecoxib, rofecoxib, valdecoxib and etoricoxib) low dose methotrexate, leflunomide, hydroxychloroquine, d-penicillamine, auranofin or parenteral or oral gold.
The compounds of the present invention can also be used in combination with existing therapeutic agents for the treatment of osteoarthritis. Suitable agents to be used in combination include standard non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents (hereinafter NSAID""s) such as piroxicam, diclofenac, propionic acids such as naproxen, flubiprofen, fenoprofen, ketoprofen and ibuprofen, fenamates such as mefenamic acid, indomethacin, sulindac, apazone, pyrazolones such as phenylbutazone, salicylates such as aspirin, COX-2 inhibitors such as celecoxib, valdecoxib, rofecoxib and etoricoxib, analgesics and intraarticular therapies such as corticosteroids and hyaluronic acids such as hyalgan and synvisc.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with anticancer agents such as endostatin and angiostatin or cytotoxic drugs such as adriamycin, daunomycin, cis-platinum, etoposide, taxol, taxotere and alkaloids, such as vincristine, farnesyl transferase inhibitors, VegF inhibitors, and antimetabolites such as methotrexate.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with antiviral agents such as Viracept, AZT, aciclovir and famciclovir, and antisepsis compounds such as Zovant, tifacogin, NOX-100 and 13R270773.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with cardiovascular agents such as calcium channel blockers, lipid lowering agents such as statins, fibrates, beta-blockers, Ace inhibitors, Angiotensin-2 receptor antagonists and platelet aggregation inhibitors.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with CNS agents such as antidepressants (such as sertraline), anti-Parkinsonian drugs (such as deprenyl, L-dopa, Requip, Mirapex, MAOB inhibitors such as selegine and rasagiline, comP inhibitors such as Tasmar, A-2 inhibitors, dopamine reuptake inhibitors, NMDA antagonists, Nicotine agonists, Dopamine agonists and inhibitors of neuronal nitric oxide synthase), and anti-Alzheimer""s drugs such as donepezil, tacrine, COX-2 inhibitors, propentofylline or metryfonate.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with osteoporosis agents such as roloxifene, droloxifene, lasofoxifene or fosomax and immunosuppressant agents such as FK-506 and rapamycin.
The present invention still further relates to the combination of a compound of formula (I) together with one or more members selected from the group consisting of the following: (a) leukotriene biosynthesis inhibitors: 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) inhibitors and 5-lipoxygenase activating protein (FLAP) antagonists selected from the group consisting of zileuton; ABT-761; fenleuton; tepoxalin; Abbott-79175; Abbott-85761; N-(5-substituted)-thiophene-2alkylsulfonamides of Formula (5.2.8); 2,6-di-tert-butylphenol hydrazones of Formula (5.2.10); the class of methoxytetrahydropyrans which includes Zeneca ZD-2138 of Formula (5.2.11); the compound SB-210661 of Formula (5.2.12) and the class to which it belongs; the class of pyridinyl-substituted 2-cyanonaphthalene compounds to which L-739,010 belongs; the class of 2-cyanoquinoline compounds to which L-746,530 belongs; the classes of indole and quinoline compounds to which MK-591,, MK-886, and BAYxc3x97 1005 belong; (b) receptor antagonists for leukotrienes LTB4, LTC4, LTD4, and LTE4 selected from the group consisting of the phenothiazin-3-one class of compounds to which L-651,392 belongs; the class of amidino compounds to which CGS-25019c belongs; the class of benzoxaolamines to which ontazolast belongs; the class of benzenacarboximidamides to which BIIL 2841260 belongs; and the classes of compounds to which zafirlukast, ablukast, montelukast, praniukast, verlukast (MK-679), RG-12525, Ro-2459913, iralukast (CGP 45715A), and BAYxc3x97 7195 belong; (c) PDE4 inhibitors including inhibitors of the isoform PDE4D; (d) 5-Lipoxygenase (5-LO) inhibitors; or 5-lipoxygenase activating protein (FLAP) antagonists; (e) dual inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) and antagonists of platelet activating factor (PAF); (f) leukotriene antagonists (LTRAs) including antagonists of LTB4, LTC4, LTD4, and LTE4; (g) antihistaminic H1 receptor antagonists including cetirizine, loratadine, desloratadine, fexofenadine, astemizole, azelastine, and chlorpheniramine; (h) gastroprotective H2 receptor antagonists; (i) xcex11- and xcex12-adrenoceptor agonist vasoconstrictor sympathomimetic agents administered orally or topically for decongestant use, including propylhexedrine, phenylephrine, phenylpropanolamine, pseudoephedrine, naphazoline hydrochloride, oxymetazoline hydrochloride, tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride, xylometazoline hydrochloride, and ethylnorepinephrine hydrochloride; (j) xcex11- and xcex12-adrenoceptor agonists in combination with inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO); (k) anticholinergic agents including ipratropium bromide; tiotropium bromide; oxitropium bromide; pirenzepine; and telenzepine; (I) [3- to xcex24-adrenoceptor agonists including metaproterenol, isoproterenol, isoprenaline, albuterol, salbutamol, formoterol, salmeterol, terbutaline, orciprenaline, bitolterol mesylate, and pirbuterol; (m) methylxanthanines including theophylline and aminophylline; (n) sodium cromoglycate; (o) muscarinic receptor (M1, M2, and M3) antagonists; (p) COX-1 inhibitors (NSAIDs); COX-2 selective inhibitors including rofecoxib; and nitric oxide NSAIDs; (q) insulin-like growth factor type I (IGF-1) mimetics; (r) ciclesonide; (s) inhaled glucocorticoids with reduced systemic side effects, including prednisone, prednisolone, flunisolide, triamcinolone acetonide, beclomethasone dipropionate, budesonide, fluticasone propionate, and mometasone furoate; (t) tryptase inhibitors; (u) platelet activating factor (PAF) antagonists; (v) monoclonal antibodies active against endogenous inflammatory entities; (w) IPL 576; (x) anti-tumor necrosis factor (TNFxcex1) agents including Etanercept, Infliximab, and D2E7; (y) DMARDs including Leflunomide; (z) TCR peptides; (aa) interleukin converting enzyme (ICE) inhibitors; (bb) IMPDH inhibitors; (cc) adhesion molecule inhibitors including VLA-4 antagonists; (dd) cathepsins; (ee) MAP kinase inhibitors; (ff) glucose-6 phosphate dehydrogenase inhibitors; (hh) gold in the form of an aurothio group together with various hydrophilic groups; (ii) immunosuppressive agents, e.g., cyclosporine, azathioprine, and methotrexate; (jj) anti-gout agents, e.g., colchicine; (kk) xanthine oxidase inhibitors, e.g., allopurinol; (ll) uricosuric agents, e.g., probenecid, sulfinpyrazone, and benzbromarone; (mm) antineoplastic agents, especially antimitotic drugs including the vinca alkaloids such as vinblastine and vincristine; (nn) growth hormone secretagogues; (oo) inhibitors of matrix metalloproteases (MMPs), i.e., the stromelysins, the collagenases, and the gelatinases, as well as aggrecanase; especially collagenase-1 (MMP-1), collagenase-2 (MMP-8), collagenase-3 (MMP-13), stromelysin-1 (MMP-3), stromelysin-2 (MMP-10), and stromelysin-3 (MMP-11); (pp) transforming growth factor (TGFP); (qq) platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF); (rr) fibroblast growth factor, e.g., basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF); (ss) granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF); (tt) capsaicin cream; (uu) Tachykinin NK, and NK3 receptor antagonists selected from the group consisting of NKP-608C; SB-233412 (talnetant); and D-4418; and (vv) elastase inhibitors selected from the group consisting of UT-77 and ZD-0892.
The present invention also relates to processes for preparing the compounds of formula (I) and to intermediates used in such processes.
Thus, the present invention also relates to a compound of the formula 
wherein
A is independently halo;
Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94;
Z is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R1 and R2 are independently C1-4 alkyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, Cl 6 acylpiperaizinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2A alkoxy;
(b) C5-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylainino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7cycloalkyl)C2-4 allcoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-CIA alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)(C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(d) C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio, the C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino;
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl;
(g) C1-4 alkylthio, C1-6 acylthio, amino-C1-6 acylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfonylthio, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylthio or C1-4 alkoxyaminoacetylthio;
(h) C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl, the C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, (C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, halo, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl and C1-4 alkylthio; and
(i) C7-14 azacycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo and C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2; and
n is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof.
Preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (II) wherein (A), is 2,6-dichloro; Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94; R1 and R2 are methyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from ethylenedioxyethyl, aminoethoxymethyl, aminoethoxy, aminopropoxy, aminopropoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, (dimethylamino)propyl, diethylaminomethyl, hydroxy, morpholinomethyl, methanesulphonylamino, oxopyrrol dinoethoxy, t-butoxycarbonylpiperazinomethyl, trifluoroethylamino, methylcarbamoylpropanoylaminomethyl, diethylaminoethoxymethyl, trifuloromethanesulfonylamino, piperazinocarbonyl, ethylaminoethoxymethyl, pyrrolidinoethoxymethyl, morpholinoethoxymethyl, piperidinoethoxy and dimethylaminoethoxy; and
R5 is hydrogen.
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing a compound of the formula 
wherein
A is independently halo;
Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94;
Z is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl or metal;
R1 and R2 are independently C1-4 alkyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from
(a) C1-4 alkyl substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy., C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-4 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-4 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(b) C5-7 alkyl optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-4 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(c) C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio, the C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 alkylthio being substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic;-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(d) C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio, the C5-7 alkoxy or C5-7 alkylthio being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, amino-C2-4 alkoxy, phenylthio, C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio, di-C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C2-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6-acylpiperazinyl, C1-4 alkylthio, heterocyclic-C1-4 alkoxy, (di-C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy, (C1-4 alkylamino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy and (amino)(C3-7 cycloalkyl)C2-4 alkoxy;
(e) amino, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-6 acylamino, aminoacetylamino, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylamino or C1-4 alkoxycarbonylaminoacetylamino;
(f) piperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl or di-C1-4 alkylaminosulphenyl;
(g) C1-4 alkylthio, C1-6 acylthio, amino-C1-6 acylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfonylthio, halosubstituted-C1-4 alkylthio or C1-4 alkoxyaminoacetylthio;
(h) C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl, the C2-7 alkenyl or C2-7 alkynyl being optionally substituted with one, two or three substituents independently selected from amino, C1-3 alkylamino, di-C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, piperazinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, C2-4 alkylenedioxy, halo, C1-6 acyloxy, oxo, morpholino, C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-6 acylamino, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylpiperazinyl, C1-6 acylpiperazinyl and C1-4alkylthio; and
(i) C7-14 azacycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from oxo and C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2; and
n is 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, comprising
(a) reacting a compound of formula R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x2 (V-3xe2x80x2) wherein Xxe2x80x2 is halo or trifluoromethanesulfonate, and R4 is as defined above, with a compound of formula CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOH or CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOR1, in the presence of Pd Catalyst, to obtain a compound of formula R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOH (V-2) or R4xe2x80x94CH2=CHxe2x80x94COOR1;
(b) reducing the compound of formula R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOH (V-2) or R4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOR1 to obtain a compound of formula R4xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOH (V-1xe2x80x2) or R4xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOR1;
(c) hydrolyzing the compound of formula R4xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOR1 to obtain a compound of formula R4xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOH (V-1xe2x80x2);
(d) decarboxylative carbon alkylating a compound of formula CH3O2CCH2COOK with the compound of formula R4xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOH (V-1xe2x80x2) to obtain a compound of formula 
wherein R1, R4 and Y are as defined above;
(e) reacting the compound of formula (V) with a compound of formula 
wherein A and n are as defined above, to obtain a compound of formula 
wherein R1, R4, Y, A and n are as defined above;
(f) reacting the compound of formula (VII) with a compound of formula 
wherein R2, R5 and Z are as defined above, to obtain a compound of the formula (II).
In a preferred embodiment, the above process relates to the preparation of a compound of the formula (II), wherein
(A)n is 2,6-dichloro; Y is xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94; Z is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, Li, K or Na; R1 and R2 are methyl;
R4 is phenyl substituted at the 2-position with substituent selected from ethylenedioxyethyl, aminoethoxymethyl, aminoethoxy, aminopropoxy, aminopropoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, (dimethylamino)propyl, diethylaminomethyl, hydroxy, morpholinomethyl, methanesulphonylamino, oxopyrrolidinoethoxy, t-butoxycarbonylpiperazinomethyl, trifluoroethylamino, methylcarbamoylpropanoylaminomethyl, diethylaminoethoxymethyl, trifuloromethanesulfonylamino, piperazinocarbonyl, ethylaminoethoxymethyl, pyrrolidinoethoxymethyl, morpholinoethoxymethyl, piperidinoethoxy and dimethylaminoethoxy; and
R5 is hydrogen.
The 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds of formula (I) of this invention may be prepared by a variety of synthetic methods known to those skilled in the art. For example, the 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds of formula (I), may be prepared by reaction of compound (II) with compound (III), followed, if desired, by conversion of a compound (Ill) in which R3 is H into a compound (III) in which R3 is other than H, as indicated in the following Preparation Method A.

(wherein Z is hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g., C1-4 alkyl) such as methyl and ethyl; and the other symbols are as already defined)
In Preparation Method A, when Z is lower alkyl, the compound (II) may be first subjected to selective saponification of the ester residue at the 2-position of the dihydropyridine ring, followed by acidification to afford a free acid, which is coupled with the compound (III) to give the 1,4-dihydropyiridine (I). When Z is H, the compound (II) may be directly coupled with the compound (III) to obtain the 1,4-dihydropyridine (I).
The selective saponification and the acidification may be carried out by conventional procedures. In a typical procedure, the selective saponification is carried out by treatment with sodium hydroxide in a suitable reaction-inert solvent at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9220 to 40xc2x0 C., usually from 10xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. for 3 minutes to 4 hours, usually 15 minutes to 1 hour. In a typical procedure, the acidification is carried out by treatment with diluted hydrochloric acid in a suitable reaction-inert solvent such as water at a temperature in the range from 0 to 30xc2x0 C., usually from 5xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 minute to 1 hour, usually 5 minutes to 15 minutes.
The 1,4-dihydropyridine (I) can be obtained from the corresponding 1,4-dihydropyridine (II) wherein R3 is H by a coupling reaction between the obtained acid and 4-N-substituted piperazine. The condensation may be carried out in a reaction-inert solvent such as aqueous or non-aqueous organic solvents (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, DMF, dioxane, acetone, dimethoxyethane and acetonitrile); halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, dichloromethane and dichloroethane (preferably dichloromethane) using a coupling agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), water soluble carbodiimide (WSC), 2-ethoxy-N-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline, benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP), diethyl azodicarboxylate-triphenylphosphine, diethylcyanophosphonate (DEPC), diphenylphosphorylazide (DPPA), bromotripyrrolidino phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (PyBrop[trademark]), bis(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl) phosphinic chloride (BOPCI), benzotriazole-1-yl-oxy-tris-pyrrolidino-phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (PyBOP), 2-(1-H-benzotriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3,-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU) and ethyl chloroformate. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9230 to 40xc2x0 C., usually from 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 96 hours, usually 30 minutes to 24 hours.
In addition, when R3 is substituted-alkyl, the 4-N-substituted piperazines (III) as used herein may be either known or may be prepared by known methods. For example, the 4-N-substituted piperazines may be prepared by means of (1) N-alkylation of 1-N-protected piperazine with appropriate alkyl halide, R3-halo, (2) reductive amination of 1-N-protected piperazine with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in the presence of a reducing agent, followed by deprotection of the 1-N-protecting group, or (3) Michael addition of 1-N-protected piperazine with appropriate conjugated ketones, esters or amides, or (4) piperazine ring construction from N-substituted amine. Suitable 1-N-protecting groups include, for example, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl group.
The reductive alkylation may be carried out with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in a suitable reaction-inert solvent such as aqueous or non-aqueous organic solvents (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, acetone, dimethoxyethane and acetonitrile); halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, dichloromethane and dichloroethane (preferably dichloromethane), in the presence of a suitable reducing agent such as sodium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium triacetoxy borohydride at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9220 to 120xc2x0 C., usually 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 1 week, usually 30 minutes to 96 hours, optionally in the presence of molecular sieves. Alternatively, alkylation can be made by two step synthesis. A ketone may be treated with an amine in an inert solvent such as toluene or xylene, at a temperature in the range from 80 to 130xc2x0 C., usually 100 to 120xc2x0 C. for 10 hours to 2 week, usually 1 days to 1 week, preferably 3 to 5 days. The product may be reduced by hydrogenation in the presence of appropriate catalyst such as palladium on carbon and platinum oxide (IV), usually platinum oxide (IV) in an inert solvent such as ethanol and ethyl acetate, usually ethyl acetate, at a temperature in the range from 10 to 60xc2x0 C., A usually 20 to 30xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to 3 days, usually 3 hours to 10 hours.
Typical Micheal addition reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range from 30xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., usually from 60xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for 5 hours to a week, usually 10 hours to 4 days.

(wherein Z is lower alkyl such as methyl and ethyl; and the other symbols are as already defined)
This method utilizes the modified Hantzsch synthesis as described in A. Sausins and G. Duburs, Heterocycles, 1988, 27, 269. In this method, beta-keto ester (V) is first reacted with substituted benzaldehyde (VI) to obtain compound (VII). This reaction may be carried out in a suitable reaction-inert solvent. Suitable solvents include, for example, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and butanol; ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene dichloride, chloroform and dichloroethane; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide; and nitrites such as acetonitrile. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 80xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to 24 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 6 hours. If desired, this reaction may be catalyzed by a base such as piperidine, pyridine or alkoxide, or by an acid catalyst such as acetic acid, TiCl4 or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
Thereafter, the benzylidene (VII) as obtained above is reacted with enamine (VII) in the presence of, or absence of a suitable condensing agent such as Lewis acids, to obtain the 1,4-dihydropyridine (II). This reaction may be carried out in the presence of, or absence of the reaction-inert solvent as listed above. However, this reaction may preferably carried out in the absence of a solvent. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., preferably, from 60xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to 48 hours, preferably 10 hours to 20 hours.
In addition, the beta-keto esters (V) which can be used herein may be prepared by known methods as shown in, for example: (1) J. Labelled Compds. Radiopharm., 1989, 27, 599; (2) J. Org. Chem., 1989, 54, 3258; (3) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1974, 96, 1082; (4) J. C. S. Perkin I, 1979, 529; (5) Synthesis, 1986, 37; (6) J. C. S. Chem. Commun., 1977, 932, (7) Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1979, 18, 72 and (8) Tetrahedron Lett., 1983, 24, 5425. The benzaldehydes (VI) which can be used herein may be either already known or may be prepared according to the reported methods.

(wherein all the symbols are as already definred)
This method utilizes the three components Hantzsch reaction. In a typical procedure, the beta-keto ester (V), the substituted benzaldehyde (VI) and the enamine (VII) may be heated together in a suitable reaction-inert solvent as listed above (preferably lower alkanols such as methanol and ethanol). Preferably, a small amount of a lower alkanoic acid such as acetic acid is added as catalyst. The reaction mixture may be heated at 80xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from 100xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to 1 week, usually 24 hours to 96 hours.
Compounds of formula (VIII) may be prepared by a process of this invention according to Scheme B-III. 
Scheme B-II exemplifies a process of this invention for preparing a compound of formula (II) comprising step (a): addition of an enamine compound of formula (VII) to an alkylene compound of formula (VII) followed by step (b) acid catalyzed cyclization reaction of the resulting compound in step (a).
The former addition step (a) may be carried out under conditions applied to nucleophilic addition reactions using a suitable base in a reaction inert solvent. More preferably, the reaction may be carried out under conditions commonly used in Michael-type addition. Preferred bases for this reaction are those used in Michael-type reactions. Examples of the preferred bases include alkylmagnesium halides known as Grignard reagents and halomagnesium alkoxides. More preferred bases include (C1-C6)alkylmagnesium bromide and tert-butoxy-magnesium bromide. Preferred solvents used in this reaction include (C1-C4)alkanol, tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethyl ether, dioxane, hexane, toluene, 1,2-dimethoxy ethane (DME) and the like. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature from about xe2x88x92150xc2x0 C. to reflux, preferably from about xe2x88x92100 to 100xc2x0 C. In view of convenience, this reaction may be carried out at about room temperature using, for example, halomagnesium (C1-C4)alkoxides, (C1-C6)alkylmagnesiumhalides, metalhydrides, metal (C1-C3)alkoxides, magnesium-di[(C1-C3)alkoxides], metal-n-butoxide, metal-sec-butoxide, metal-tert-butoxide or a metalcarbonate such as K2CO3. In case of the base is K2CO3, the reaction is effectively run in THF. In case of the base is CsF or KF, the reaction is effectively run in THF or methanol (MeOH) at an elevated temperature such as at about 60xc2x0 C. In case of using butyllithium (BuLi), the reaction is effectively run in THF at from about xe2x88x92780 to about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. In case of using halomagnesium (C1-C4)alkoxides or (C1-C6)alkylmagnesiumhalides, a preferred solvent is THF. Suitable reaction time ranges from about 3 minutes to about 2 days, preferably from about 30 minutes to about 40 hours.
The subsequent cyclization process step (b) may be carried out in the presence of a protonic acid. Suitable protonic acids include (C1-C6)alkanoic acid such as acetic acid, hydrochloric acid (HCl) and sulfonic acids such as p-toluenesulfonic acid. It is preferred to add a non-protonic Lewis acid to the reaction mixture in combination with the protonic acid, when the base used in Step (a) is other than magnesium (VII) bases. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature from about xe2x88x92150xc2x0 C. to reflux, preferably from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time ranges from about 1 second to 5 days, preferably 5 minutes to 20 houres.
Generally, those reactions illustrated in Scheme B-III may be carried out at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. using dry-ice/acetone or dry-ice/methanol, about 0xc2x0 C. using an ice-bath, room temperature or 100xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. or about room temperature.
The reaction steps (a) and (b) are performed in the same reaction vessel under mild conditions with high-yield.
An enamine compound of formula (VIII) may be prepared according to procedures known to those skilled in the art, such as those illustrated in Scheme B-Ill-a. 
Typically, a beta-keto ester compound of formula (VIII-P) may be transformed to a compound of formula (VIII) wherein R2, R5 and Z are defined as above. This reaction may be carried out in a reaction inert solvent resolving ammonia gas at a temperature in the range of from about 0xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 C. Suitable reaction inert solvents include lower alkanols such as methanol and ethanol. Alternatively, an ammonia gas containing solution given above may be added to a solution containing a beta-keto ester (VIII-P). The mixture is reacted at a temperature in the range of from about 0 to 60xc2x0 C. to yield the enamine compound (VIII). More conveniently, the compund of formula (VII) may be synthesized by a reaction of the compound of formula (VIII-P) with ammonium hydrogencarbonate or ammonium acetate in a reaction inert solvent or neat at in a range of ambient temperature to 120xc2x0 C., preferablly, at 30 to 80xc2x0 C. Suitable reaction inert solvents include lower alkanols, such as methanol and ethanol, DMF, CH3CN or DMSO, but more easily the reaction may be run without solvent.
An alkylene compound of formula (VII) may be prepared according to procedures known to those skilled in the art scheme B-III-b illustrates one embodiment of the preparation process. 
A carbonyl compound of formula (V) may be subjected to a coupling reaction with an aldehyde compound of formula (VI) to give the alkylene compound of formula (VII) according to a known procedure. For example, a compound of formula (V) may be reacted with a compound of formula (VI) according to a procedure reported by L. Tietze et al. Liebigs Ann. Chem., pp. 321-329, 1988. This reaction may be carried out in a suitable reaction inert-solvent for example an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene and xylene, an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and butanol, an ether such as diethyl ether, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran (THF), a halogenated hydrocarbon such as methylene dichloride, chloroform and dichloroethane, an amide such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), and a nitrile such as acetonitrile. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature in a range of from about 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably from about 800 to the 120xc2x0 C. for from about 30 minutes to 24 hours, preferably from 30 minutes to 6 hours. This reaction may conveniently be carried in the presence of a base or acid catalyst. Suitable base catalysts are such as piperidine, pyridine and alkoxide, and suitable acid catalysts are such as acetic acid, TiCl4 and p-toluenesulfonic acid.
An intermediate compound of formula (V) may be prepared starting from a known compound according to a procedure known to those skilled in the art. For example, a compound of formula (V) may be prepared according to the procedure described in Scheme B-III-c. 
An aldehyde compound (V-3), wherein R4 is defined as above, is reacted with malonic acid under a basic condition. For example, this reaction may be carried out in the presence of a weak base such as piperidine in a reaction inert solvent such as pyridine to give a carboxylic acid compound of formula (V-2). Alternatively, the compound of formula (V-2) may be synthesized by a so-called xe2x80x9cHeck reactionxe2x80x9d. Thus, R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x2 (Xxe2x80x2=Cl, Br, I, trifluoromethanesulfonate (OTf) may be reacted with acrylic acid in the presence of appropriate Pd catalyst in a reaction inert solvent, such as DMF, H2O, dimethylacetamide, N-ethylpiperidine, triethylamine, tributylamine, toluene, xylene, acetonitrile, 1,3-dimethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolinone, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane, t-butylmethylether, dimethylsulfoxide, sulforane, preferably DMF, H2O and tributylamine. The compound (V-2) thus obtained may be subjected to an aliphatic nucleophilic substitution reaction in the presence of a coupling agent to give a pentenoate compound of formula (V-1). This reaction may conveniently be carried out first by treating the compound of formula (V-1) with a coupling agent such as N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole in a reaction inert solvent such as dimethylformamide, then reacting with a neucleophilic reagent such as CH3O2CCH2COOK in the presence of a Lewis acid such as magnesium chloride. The former treatment may be carried out at a temperature in the range of 0xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 C., preferably at about room temperature for from about 1 minutes to 12 hours. The latter reaction may be carried out at the temperature in the range of from about 0xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from about room temperature to 60xc2x0 C. for from about 1 minutes to 12 hours. The compound of formula (V-1) may be reduced over a metal catalyst under hydrogen atmosphere to give the compound of formula (V) according to a known procedure. Suitable catalysts are such as Raney nickel catalyst and a noble metal catalysts including palladium on carbon and palladium hydroxide. This reaction may be carried out in a reaction inert solvent such as methanol, at about room temperature under hydrogen atmosphere at an appropriate pressure for about 1 minutes to 12 hours. Alternatively, a compund of formula (V) may be synthesized by reduction of a compund of formula (V-2) and following nucleophilic coupling of the resulting a compund of formula (V-1xe2x80x2) with CH3O2CCH2COOK as indicated reaction condition above. Instead of the CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOH we can use CH2=CHxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R1 etc.
A ketone compound of formula (V) and a substituted benzaldehyde compound of formula (VI) may also be prepared according to known procedures (e.g., (1) D. Scherling, J. Labelled Compds. Radiopharm., Vol. 27xe2x80x2, pp. 599-, 1989, (2) C. R. Holmquist et al., J. Org. Chem., Vol. 54, pp. 3528-, 1989, (3) S. N. Huckin et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 96, pp. 1082-, 1974, (4) J. C. S. Perkin I, pp. 529-, 1979, (5) Synthesis pp. 37, 1986, and (6) J. C. S. Chem. Commun., pp. 932-, 1977).

(wherein all the symbols are as already defined)
This method also utilizes the three components Hantzsch reaction as mentioned above. The reaction conditions similar to the above can be also used in this method.
The enamine (IX) may either be known compounds or may be prepared by known methods. For example, the enamine (IX) may be prepared by reacting the beta-keto ester (V) with ammonia or ammonium salt. More specifically, the beta-keto ester (V) may be dissolved in a suitable solvent such as lower alkanols (ex. methanol and ethanol). Excess amount of ammonia gas is introduced into the solution at a temperature of 0 to 60xc2x0 C. Alternatively, a solution containing ammonia dissolved in the above solvent is added to the solution containing the beta-keto ester (V), and the resultant mixture is reacted at a temperature of 0 to 60xc2x0 C., to obtain the enamine (IX). More conveniently, the compund of formula (VIII) may be synthesized by et reaction of the compound of formula (VIII-P) with ammonium hydrogencarbonate or ammonium acetate in a reaction inert solvent or neat at in a range of ambient temperature to 120xc2x0 C., preferably, at 30 to 80xc2x0 C. Suitable reaction inert solvents include lower alkanols, such as methanol and ethanol, DMF, CH3CN or DMSO, but more easily the reaction may be run without solvent.
The compounds of formula (I), and the intermediates above-mentioned preparation methods can be isolated and purified by conventional procedures, such as recrystallization or chromatographic purification.
The optically active compounds of this invention can be prepared by several methods. For example, the optically active compounds of this invention may be obtained by chromatographic separation or fractional crystallization from the final compounds or the intermediates in racemic form thereof.
For example, the optically active 1,4-dihydropyridine (I-o) may be prepared by reaction of the compound (II-o) with the compound (III), followed, if desired, by conversion of the compound (III) in which R3 is H into the compound (III) in which R3 is other than H, as indicated in the following Preparation Method A-o.

(wherein Z is hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g., C1-4 alkyl) such as methyl and ethyl; and the other symbols are as already defined)
In Preparation Method A-I, when Z is lower alkyl, the compound (11-o) may be first subjected to selective saponification of the ester residue at the 2-position of the dihydropyridine ring, followed by acidification to afford a free acid, which is coupled with the compound (III) to give the 1,4-dihydropyridine (1-o). When Z is H, the compound (11-o) may be directly coupled with the compound (III) to obtain the 1,4-dihydropyridine (I-o).
The selective saponification and the acidification may be carried out by conventional procedures. In a typical procedure, the selective saponification is carried out by treatment with sodium hydroxide in a suitable reaction-inert solvent such as methanol, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran (THF) at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9220 to 40xc2x0 C., usually from 10xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. for 3 minutes to 4 hours, usually 15 minutes to 1 hour. In a typical procedure, the acidification is carried out by treatment with diluted hydrochloric acid in a suitable reaction-inert solvent such as water at a temperature in the range from 0 to 30xc2x0 C., usually from 50xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 minute to 1 hour, usually 5 minutes to 15 minutes.
A compound (I-o) can be obtained from the corresponding compound (11-o) wherein R3 is H by a coupling reaction between the obtained acid and 4-N-substituted piperazine. The condensation may be carried out in a recaction-inert solvent such as aqueous or non-aqueous organic solvents (e.g., tetrahydrofurar, dioxane, acetone, DMF, dimethoxyethane and acetonitrile); halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, dichloromethane and dichloroethane (preferably dichloromethane) using a coupling agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), water soluble carbodiimide (WSC), 2-ethoxy-N-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline, benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP), diethyl azodicarboxylate-triphenylphosphine, diethylcyanophosphonate (DEPC), diphenylphosphorylazide (DPPA), bromotripyrrolidino phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (PyBrop[trademark]) and ethyl chloroformate. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9230 to 40xc2x0 C., usually from 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 96 hours, usually 30 minutes to 24 hours.
In addition, when R3 is substituted-alkyl, the 4-N-substituted piperazines (III) as used herein may be either known or may be prepared by known methods. For example, the 4-N-substituted piperazines may be prepared by means of (1) N alkylation of 4-N-protected piperazine with appropriate alkyl halide, R3-halo, (2) reductive amination of 4-N-protected piperazine with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in the presence of a reducing agent, followed by deprotection of the amino-protecting group, or (3) Michael addition of 4-N-protected piperazine with appropriate conjugated ketone, ester or amide, or (4) piperazine ring construction from N-substituted amine. Suitable amino-protecting groups include, for example, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl group.
The reductive alkylation may be carried out with appropriate aldehyde or ketone in a suitable reaction-inert solvent such as aqueous or non-aqueous organic solvents (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, acetone, dimethoxyethane, acetonitrile, methanol and ethanol); halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, dichloromethane and dichloroethane (preferably dichloromethane), in the presence of a suitable reducing agent such as sodium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride or sodium triacetoxyborohydride at a temperature in the range from xe2x88x9220 to 120xc2x0 C., usually 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 1 week, usually 30 minutes to 96 hours, optionally in the presence of molecular sieves. Alternatively, alkylation can be made by two step synthesis. A ketone may be treated with an amine in an inert solvent such as toluene or xylene, at a temperature in the range from 80 to 130xc2x0 C., usually 100 to 120xc2x0 C. for 10 hours to 2 week, usually 1 days to 1 week, preferably 3 to 5 days. The product may be reduced by hydrogenation in the presence of appropriate catalyst such as Palladium on carbon and platinum oxide (IV), usually platinum oxide in an inert solvent such as ethanol and ethyl acetate, usually ethyl acetate, at a temperature in the range from 10 to 60xc2x0 C., usually 20 to 30xc2x0 C. for 1 hour to 3 days, usually 3 hours to 10 hours.
Typical Micheal addition reaction may be carried out at a temperature in the range from 30xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., usually from 60xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for 5 hours to a week, usually 10 hours to 4 days.
The optically active intermediates of formula (II) can be prepared by the following methods.

(wherein [B1 B2 B3]NH+ is a chiral amine residue; Z is hydrogen; R*COOH and R*SO3H are chiral acids and the other symbols are already defined.)
In this method, an acid compound (II-a) may be subjected to a fractional crystallization with a chiral amine such as cinchonidine, cinchonine, quinine, burcine and phenethylamine or their derivatives, amino acids to obtain an amine salt (II-b). This reaction may be conducted in an organic solvent, preferably a pure or mixed alcoholic solvent selected from methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol and mixture thereof. The resulted salt may be further purified by several times recrystallization. The pure salt thus obtained may be converted to the corresponding carboxylic acid (an enantiomer of compound (II) wherein Z is H) by a partition between organic solvent such as ethyl acetate or dichloromethane and acid solution such as diluted hydrochloric acid followed by concentration. On the other hand, the salt of the antipode contained in the resulted mother liquid may be converted to the corresponding carboxylic acid (an enantiomer of compound (II) wherein Z is H) by the same procedure described above after concentration of the mother liquid. This acid may be further purified by crystallization in organic or inorganic solvents to give the antipode. This crystallization of the acid may be performed several times, if necessary, to improve its optical purity. Instead of R*COOH or R*SO3H, we can use phosphonic acid such as (R*O)2P(O)OH and R*O(Rxe2x80x2O)P(O)OH.
Furthermore, a final compound (I-a) may be resolved into each salt of both enantiomers by the same procedure described above using chiral acid. The resolved salts thus obtained may be converted to the corresponding amines (each enantiomer of I-a) by a partition between organic solvent such as dichloromethane and basic solution such as aqueous sodium hydrogencarbonate or sodium hydroxide.
The preparation of other compounds of the formula (I), and intermediates thereof, not specifically described in the foregoing experimental section can be accomplished using combinations of the reactions described above that will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The isolation and purification of compounds of formula (I), and the intermediates shown in the above reaction schemes, not specifically described in the foregoing experimental section can be accomplished using conventional procedures, such as recrystallization or chromatographic separation.
The compounds of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be administered to mammals, including humans, via either the oral, parenteral or topical routes. In general, these compounds are most desirably administered in doses ranging from about 0.3 mg to about 750 mg per day, preferably in doses ranging from about 10 mg to about 500 mg per day, in single or divided doses (i.e., from 1 to 4 doses per day), although variations will necessarily occur depending upon the species, weight and condition of the subject being treated, the disease state being treated and the particular route of administration chosen. For example, a dosage level that is in the range of from about 0.06 mg to about 2 mg per kg of body weight per day is most desirably employed for the treatment of inflammation.
The compounds of the present invention may be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents by either of the routes previously indicated, and such administration may be carried out in single or multiple doses. More particularly, the novel therapeutic agents of the present invention can be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier, in the form of tablets, capsules, lozenges, troches, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, salves, suppositories, jellies, gels, pastes, lotions, ointments, aqueous suspensions, injectable solutions, elixirs, syrups, and the like. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various nontoxic organic solvents, etc. Moreover, oral pharmaceutical compositions can be suitably sweetened and/or flavored. In general, the therapeutically-effective compounds of this invention are present in such dosage forms at concentration levels ranging from about 5% to about 70% by weight, preferably from about 10% to about 50% by weight.
For oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate and glycine may be employed along with various disintegraits such as starch (and preferably corn, potato or tapioca starch), alginic acid and certain complex silicates, together with granulation binders like polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often very useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatin capsules; preferred materials in this connection also include lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs are desired for oral administration, the active ingredient may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes, and, if so desired, emulsifying and/or suspending agents as well, together with such diluents as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin and various like combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions of a compound of the present invention in either sesame or peanut oil or in aqueous propylene glycol may be employed. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered (preferably pH greater than 8) if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic. These aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes. The oily solutions are suitable for intra-articular, intramuscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. The preparation of all these solutions under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques well known to those skilled in the art.
Additionally, it is also possible to administer the compounds of the present invention topically when treating inflammatory conditions of the skin and this may preferably be done by way of creams, jellies, gels, pastes, patches, ointments and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice.
The activity of the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention, as bradykinin antagonists, is determined by their ability to inhibit the binding of bradykinin at its receptor sites in recombinant human bradykinin B2 receptor expressing CHO-KL cells (from Receptor Biology, Inc.) employing radioactive ligancis.
The bradykinin antagonist activity of the 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds is evaluated by using the standard assay procedure described in, for example, Baenziger N. L., Jong Y-J. I., Yocum S. A., Dalemar L. R., Wilhelm E B., Vaurek R., Stewart J. M., Eur. J. Cell Biol, 1992, 58, 71-80. This method essentially involves determining the concentration of the individual compound required to reduce the amount of radiolabelled bradykinin ligands by 50% at their receptor sites in CHO-K1 cells, thereby affording characteristic IC50 values for each compound tested.
More specifically, the assay is carried out as follows. First, rat, guinea pig or monkey ileum tissues are minced and suspended in 25 mM piperazine-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis (2-ethanesulfonic acid (PIPES) buffer (pH 6.8) containing 0.1 mg/ml of soybean trypsin inhibitor. Then, the tissues are homogenized using a Polytron homogenizer at setting 7 for 30 seconds three times, and then rehomogenized with a Teflon-coated homogenizer. The homogenized suspension is centrifuged at 1,200xc3x97 g for 15 minutes. The pellet is rehomogenized and then centrifuged at 1,200xc3x97 g for 15 minutes. The supernatant is centrifuged at 10,000xc3x97 g for 60 minutes. The tissue pellets, CHO-KL cell membrane are suspended in 25 mM PIPES buffer (pH6.8) containing 1.25 mM dithiothreitol, 1.75 xcexcg/ml bacitracin, 1 mM o-phenanthroline, 18.75 xcexcM captopril and 1.25 mg/ml bovine serum albumin (BSA), in order to prepare tissue/cell suspensions. Then, 10 xcexcl of test compound solution dissolved in phosphate buffered saline (PBS, pH 7.5) containing 2% DMSO (final) and 0.1% BSA (w/v) or 10 ml of 12.5 mM bradykinin in PBS (pH 7.5) containing 0.1% BSA (w/v) are placed in a reaction 96-well plate. 15 xcexcl of 8.3 nM [3H]bradykinin is added to the compound solution or bradykinin solution in the 96-well plate. Finally 100 xcexcl of the tissue or cell suspension is added to the mixture in the plate, and incubated at room temperature for 1 hour in the absence of light. After incubation, the resultant product in the reaction plates is filtered through 0.1% polyethylenimine presoaked LKB filermat. The filtrate is, washed using a Skatron auto cell harvester. The tissue bound radioactivity is determined using a LKB betaplate counter. The IC50 value is determined using the equation:
Bound=Bmax/(1+[l]/IC50) 
wherein [l] means the concentration of the test compound.
All compounds prepared in the Examples described below were tested by this method and showed an IC50 value of 0.1 nM to 21 nM in CHO-KL cells with respect to inhibition of binding at its receptor.
The most preferred compounds prepared in the working examples as described below were tested by this method and snowed an IC50 value of 0.1 nM to 2.4 nM in CHO-K1 cells with respect to inhibition of binding at its receptor.
The possibility of drugxe2x80x94drug interactions of the 1,4-dihydropyridine compounds of the present invention, as bradykinin antagonists, is determined by their ability to inhibit the testosterone 6p-hydroxylase activity raised by CYP3A4 which is the most abundant subtype of cytochrome P-450 in human.
This method essentially involves determining the concentration of the individual compound required to reduce the amount of 6p-hydroxytestosterone by 50%.
More specifically, the assay is carried out as follows. Human liver microsomes (0.2 mg/ml) are mixed with appropriate concentrations of kinin B2 antagonist. The mixture is then incubated in the presence of 50 xcexcM testosterone, 1.3 mM NADP+, 0.9 mM NADH, 3.3 mM glucose-6-phosphate, 3.3 mM MgCl2, and glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (8 units/ml) in a total volume of 0.2 ml of 100 mM potassium phosphate buffer, pH 7.4, at 37xc2x0 C. After incubation (20 minutes), 10 xcexcl of methylalchol containing internal standard is withdrawn. The medium is filtrated by membrane filter with centrifugation at 1,800xc3x97 g for 10 minutes, and the resulting filtrate is removed.
A 6xcex2-hydroxylated metabolite of testosterone in samples is analyzed by HPLC. A sample of 20 xcexcl is injected to the HPLC system equipped with a Polymer C18 column (2.0xc3x9775 mm). The mobile phase consists of 24% to 66% acetonitorile linear gradient, including 10 mM of ammonium phosphate, with a flow rate of 0.35 ml/min.
The IC50 value is determined using the equation:
Activity=Activitycontrol(1+[1]/IC50) 
wherein [l] means the concentration of the test compound.
The most preferred compounds among the title compounds of the Examples described below showed IC50 values of less than 5 xcexcM, preferably less than 1 xcexcm, and more preferably less than 500 nM.